Arranged Marriage
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Princess Chichi is being forced to marry Prince Bejita to ensure an alliance between Vegetasei and Earth. But when both of them fall for someone else, can the marriage be dissipated? K(g)/C, B(v)/B and also K/J(18). R/R! Ch. 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Who's got that job? Does someone go around saying, "Disclaimer, Disclaimer, oh! No disclaimer, we must automatically sue this person b/c they are too poor to come up with their own Anime." Well, look at me, Verifier of Disclaimers! I don't own DBZ!

Summary-Princess Chichi is being forced to marry Prince Bejita to ensure an alliance between Earth and Vegetasei. But when Chichi falls in love with Bejita's servant, Kakarotto, and Bejita falls in love with Chichi's lady-in-waiting, Buruma, can the arranged marriage be dissipated?

Arranged Marriage

"Chichi?" the large, bull-like king of Earth, Gyo, called for his daughter.

12-year-old Chichi, the raven-haired princess with round black eyes, came running into the throne room, a bunch of pink flowers in her hands. "Yes, Papa?" she asked cheerfully. She had just been outside, playing with her best friends Buruma and Juuhachi. 

"I have news from Vegetasei," he said.

"Yes?" She began picking off the petals from the flowers.

"Your marriage to Prince Bejita has been settled."

Chichi dropped her flowers and looked up at her father. "WHAT?!"

"King Bejita was most pleased that there should be an alliance between our two kingdoms."

Chichi's eyes flashed with anger. "I thought that you and Mama agreed that I should choose my own husband. You swore it on her deathbed!"

"I realize that," Gyo said dryly. "However, circumstances have changed since then. Even Hanako," he voiced his wife's name for the first time in three years, "knew the threat that Vegetasei had to us." He sighed. "I didn't want to scare you, Chichi, but if an alliance isn't formed, there's a very likely chance that the Saiyans will attack. What you know of them is a mere inkling to their true power."

Chichi gasped. She'd seen a Saiyan once, when she was 5. His name was Brolly, and he was just a little older than she was. She'd seen him blast an entire valley with a grin plastered on his face, not even breaking a sweat. "Are they really that strong?"

"Yes, and probably much stronger." He beckoned her towards him where he put his hand on her head. "I never wanted an arranged marriage for you, but I must put the kingdom first. You understand, don't you, Chichi?"

"Yes." Her eyes wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Your mother probably never told you this, but she and I had an arranged marriage."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"At that time, there were two feuding kingdoms on Earth. Wars were constant; death almost inevitable. Finally, my father, and Hanako's father, decided to seal an alliance by joining your mother and I in marriage."

"But didn't you hate it?" Chichi questioned.

"Yes, very much. But, within the shortest time imaginable, I fell in love with Hanako and you are the cause of it." He paused for breath. "It is my sincerest hope that you and Bejita will find a similar love as Hanako and I did."

Chichi puled back, her normally cheerful eyes glittering with tears of fury. "Never in a forced marriage!" She ran out of the room, sobbing her eyes out.

"You honestly can't say you thought she'd take that well," a soft, good-natured voice whispered.

"I know, Hanako," Gyo said, knowing his wife's presence even after her death. "But what can I do? I must put the safety of the kingdom before everything."

"I realize that. Just remember that you are not only a king but a father as well."

"What do you propose I do?"

"Let this run its course. I have a feeling that everything will work out in the end, not only to the kingdom's benefit, but to Chichi's as well."

"That I shall pray for."

"Chichi!" the princess's blue-haired friend, Buruma, exclaimed, seeing her princess running blindly with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She grabbed her friend by the shoulders and held her.

"Vegetasei…" Chichi sobbed. "Marriage…forcing…cares more about the kingdom than me…I HATE MY FATHER!"

"Chichi, calm down!" Buruma yelled, trying to calm her down. "What's the matter?"

"Prince…marry…Vegetasei…"

SLAP!! 

From out of nowhere, in her usual silent tigress manner, Juuhachi had flown in and slapped Chichi right across the face.

It had its desired affect. Chichi stopped sobbing and fell onto the grass.

"Now, tell us, what's wrong?" Juuhachi demanded.

"My father," Chichi said, wiping away her tears. "He's forcing me to get married to Prince Bejita of Vegetasei!"

"What?!" both girls screamed.

"Yes," Chichi said. "I hate my father. I HATE HIM!"

Chichi started crying again.

"Hey, come on," Buruma said, trying to cheer up her friend. "I'm sure it won't be _too _bad."

"Yes, it will!" Chichi screamed. "I saw a Saiyan, Buruma! He wiped out an entire valley without the slightest remorse!"

"Oh my God," Buruma muttered.

"Stop worrying, Chichi," Juuhachi commanded. "If that Saiyan lays so much as a finger on you, I'll kill him myself."

Chichi had nearly forgotten about Juuhachi's machine-enhanced strength, not to mention her own training, Juuhachi's super-strong brother Juunana, the elite forces, and Buruma's high intelligence.

"Yeah," she said gleefully. "We can stand up to any Saiyan!"

The egotism of youth predominated the small troupe of best friends paraded back to the palace to await the next step.

Do you like the first chapter? There will definitely be more. This idea actually came to me in a dream, except Goku had been arrested for being a thief. I didn't know how to work that in, though. Goku will be introduced soon. So will most everyone else.

REVIEW!!


	2. Bejita's Long-Term Visit

Disclaimer-No one's come around a sued me yet, so obviously, it is widespread known that I don't own DBZ.

Note-As in all my stories, Baadock is Kakarotto's father and Celipa is his mother. Since Kakarotto's real mother is questionable, Celipa seems to be the only girl in Baadock's life. My theory is that when she had Kakarot, she had to leave him on Vegetasei b/c of her planet-clearing job.

Bejita's Long-Term Visit

Prince Bejita was never one to stare at walls when he was frustrated or angry. He took them out.

He'd taken the news of his arranged marriage far worse than Chichi had. As of right now, he was giving his poor, undeserving wall a beating.

"Bejita, Bejita!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the wall. "Stop it!"

"Make me, Kakarotto!" he yelled at his servant, Kakarotto. "No one's forcing _you_ to marry a stupid Earthling princess who's never even met you, or vice versa!"

"I know that!" Kakarotto yelled with more force than he usually did. "But destroying the palace isn't gonna help you any!"

Before Bejita could respond, Nappa, a 17-year-old Saiyan and a soldier-in-training, opened the door. "Excuse me, Prince Bejita, but your father wishes to see you."

Bejita stormed out of his room, growling and muttering. Nappa gave Kakarotto a Look that meant this would not go over well.

It didn't. A few minutes later Bejita came storming back into his room. He slammed his door shut and kicked it, making it shudder violently.

"Now they're making me go to that mudball planet Earth for two years to live with the royal family!" he yelled.

Kakarotto quickly vacated the room. Nothing he could do or say would stop Bejita from destroying a wall or two.

Three days later, Prince Bejita was on a ship set for Earth. He wasn't the only one there. The king, the queen, Kakarotto and his family, Nappa, and many of the king's servants were there. Vegetasei had been left under the rule of Bejita's uncle Ragus, the king's brother, for the two years they would be spending on Earth.

"You seem upset," a soft voice said.

"Wouldn't you be, too?" he demanded, whirling around to face Kakarotto's mother, Celipa. "Did someone force you to marry Baadock, or was that your own free will?"

"It was my free will," she said. "However, that's not the case with your parents."

"Yeah, yeah, I know about the divided Vegetasei story. They told me it when they told me about the arranged marriage. Just because they have a good marriage and the King of Earth had one too because of an arranged marriage doesn't naturally mean that I'm going to like, let alone, love the princess!" He slammed his fist into the wall again.

"You may or you may not," Celipa said. "I can understand your feelings." She got up to leave the room, but paused at the door. "Remember, you don't have to obey everything if it lies in your power to resist. I'm sure my husband has taught you to fight for what you believe is right." 

With that, she left the room.

Bejita tossed another _chi_ ball before giving up and entering his room again.

"Introducing the royal family of Vegetasei, King Bejita, Queen Rosicheena, and Prince Bejita!" a town crier announced as Bejita and his family were shown inside the high arch of Gyo's palace.

Gyo was stationed to the center, Chichi standing in front of him. On either side of them stood Chichi's ladies-in-waiting's parents, with their daughters in front of them.

Bejita's father was stationed to the left, also, and Rosicheena stood to the right. Bejita stood in the center. On one side of them stood Baadock, Celipa, Kakarotto, and on the other side was Nappa. Kakarotto's two brothers had been left on Vegetasei.

"Welcome to Earth!" Gyo bellowed heartily.

Formal greetings were exchanged, during the entire time Chichi and Bejita shot daggers at each other with their eyes. They kept glaring at each other all through the welcoming buffet. And they glared at each other when they went to their separate chambers.

Both Kakarotto and Buruma prayed to God that the palace was still standing after this was all over.

Juuhachi found it somewhat amusing.

Well, that's Chapter 2! R/R!


End file.
